The information disclosed in this section is only to provide background information about the embodiments and does not form the prior art.
A credit card, debit card, or payment through a bank account is generally used to make a payment for general commerce or electronic commerce. However, conventional payment methods have the inconvenience to have cash for cash payment, the risk of loss of cash, the inconvenience to return changes, etc. Meanwhile, in addition to these problems, the use of credit cards has been recommended as a way to increase transparency in taxation of business transactions, and many other payment methods have been developed. In particular, with the steady growth of the electronic commerce on the Internet, the payment market is expanding rapidly. Moreover, while most payment methods on the Internet are credit cards and online payments, new payment methods using mobile phones or wired and wireless automatic response services (ARSs) have recently emerged and their frequency of use is increasing rapidly.
However, in the case of these payment methods, it is inconvenient to get a separate module or card, and damage is caused due to leakage of personal information, which is problematic.